


Tastes Like Contentment

by FallLover



Series: It Started Out As a Feeling [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 Friendship, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Happy Ending, Human AU, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Niles does something nice for Gavin's birthday.





	Tastes Like Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Let's Try This Again".

Niles startled awake, blinking at the cracks of sunshine peeking through the closed blinds. He turned to look at the nightstand clock and sighed at the time as he fell back on the pillows. He rolled over to his side and half-slumped on Gavin, who was lying on his stomach.

“Nnn…whaz wrong?” Gavin grumbled.

Niles traced indistinct shapes on Gavin’s back while he leaned on Gavin’s side. “Had a weird dream. You were a mermaid.”

“Mmm… Was I pretty?”

Niles snorted. “The prettiest mermaid I’ve ever seen.”

“Shyeah,” Gavin replied. He quickly fell back asleep. Even with Niles on his back at an awkward angle, Gavin had still just come home from a long day and night of overtime.

Niles moved back and settled down for some more sleep. He’d taken the day off, so he could afford it.

He woke up about two hours later and Gavin was still asleep.

Niles glanced towards the kitchen, where the cheesecake he’d made for Gavin’s birthday sat in the fridge.

Gavin had gotten Niles roses for his birthday, and a cookie bouquet. And some icing, which they then attempted to eat off of each other. It wasn’t as sexy as likely planned, but it was oddly hilarious in execution.

Niles wanted to do something nice in return, so he’d asked Connor to come over to help him make a cheesecake, which was Gavin’s favorite. The cake had turned out well, too. And seeing Connor so much had been nice. They were still figuring each other out in their new roles as being involved in committed relationships. Things were fine, though. Connor liked seeing Meatball and he was very praiseworthy about how Niles was allowing someone into his life.

“You’re happier than you’ve been in a while,” Connor said as they watched TV while waiting for the cake to bake. “And I’m glad.”

Now Niles smiled and looked at Gavin, who was still sound asleep.

Niles texted Connor.

N: He’s not awake yet. Day’s almost half over.

C: Did you try to wake him up?

N: Yes.

C: Maybe he’s just really tired.

N: The cake will go bad.

C: We made it yesterday and it should still be in the fridge. It’ll be fine.

Niles huffed. He looked back over at Gavin, who had maneuvered so he was snug against Niles’ side. His hair was a bit ruffled from sleep, and he looked… peaceful. The light from the blinds caressed his face and the lines of his torso. He looked… small and built and…

Niles felt warm looking down at him. He put his phone down on the nightstand and leaned down to start peppering Gavin’s neck with kisses.

Gavin grumbled, then chuckled. “Morning, babe.”

“Happy Birthday,” Niles said, sitting up a bit.

Gavin opened his eyes and peeked up at him. He smiled up at Niles. It was small, but warm.

Niles pushed Gavin’s shoulder over a little so Niles could lean down and kiss Gavin’s lips.

Gavin cupped his cheek with gentle fingers.

Niles eventually broke the kiss and said, “I made a cake,” while bumping Gavin’s forehead lightly.

“Is it you, cause I could totally eat you out right now.”

Niles snorted. “That was awful. I’m breaking up with you because of how awful that was.”

Gavin laughed.

Niles smiled again. He liked Gavin’s laughter. The way his face crinkled. “It’s Reese’s’ cheesecake.”

Gavin nearly jumped out of the bed. “You shitting me babe? Where is it?”

Niles laughed and tugged him back down onto his back so Niles could pepper more kisses on his stomach.

Gavin giggled. “Niles!”

Niles looked up and smiled. “Yes?”

“Do you actually want me to get out of this bed or was the cake a lie?”

“Haven’t decided yet.”

“I think you deserve a punishment for making me accidentally say a meme.”

“And what punishment would that be?”

“I honestly have no idea.” Gavin sighed and sagged back. He rubbed his eyes. “Still a bit groggy, sorry.”

Niles smiled sadly. He rubbed circles on Gavin’s stomach. “How about… I get us a slice we can share, and we can listen to podcasts in bed for a bit?”

“Music to my ears, babe.”

Niles moved to get up and Gavin caught his hand. Niles turned back and saw Gavin smiling at him.

“Thank you, really. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for the truly unintentional "Portal" meme. Gavin just said it before I realized what he was saying so... I blame him. There's actually a really good birthday cheesecake I like but it's Octoberween and I love this one, too, so Gavin gets Reese's cheesecake.


End file.
